No Life After You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: He broke her heart, and he realized that without her, he had nothing. Can he win her back? Oneshot.


**[an]**: Okay, when I heard this song, I had to write a story for it. I hope I do it justice : )

**Pairing:** John Cena/Kaitlyn I do not own John or Kaitlyn, they belong to themselves (and I'm sure Kaitlyn's name is copyrighted by the WWE)

**Inspired by**: "Life after you" by Daughtry

* * *

><p><strong>No Life After You<strong>

* * *

><p>John Cena turned off of the highway, he had ten more miles to go before he reached town, before he reached her. He had done her wrong, he knew that, and it pained him to admit it. He had always wanted to think of himself as a good guy, every one said he was a good guy, but over the last six months that good guy had been absent, and it all started with hurting her. He was ready to swallow his pride, the one thing that had gotten in the way of their relationship. He had to get to Kaitlyn and tell her how sorry he was for treating her the way he had.<p>

He cussed when the car started to slow down and black smoke started to appear from under the hood. He slowly steered it to the side of the road just as the engine stopped. He leaned his head back against the headrest and took a deep breath. He needed to relax, but what he really wanted to do was punch something, or destroy his now broken down car.

"You just had to quit now didn't you" He said, staring angrily at the steering wheel. He got out of the car and slammed the door. He walked to the front of the car and lifted the hood only to be blinded by large puffs of black smoke. He coughed and slammed the hood back down. He didn't have time for this; he had to talk to Kaitlyn. He walked back around to the car, yanked open the driver side door and took the keys out of the ignition. He slammed the door again and began to run in the direction of town.

**-[x]-**

John ran. He wasn't sure how far he had gotten but he knew he had to get there soon. He had to have Kaitlyn back, she was the only thing that made his life worth living. He loved his job and his fans, but when he wasn't on stage he felt hollow, and empty. He hated the loneliness he felt every night when the shows were over and he had to go back to his hotel room. He hated forcing a smile for his friends, all of the friends who told him that it was good he was single, he should move on and forget Kaitlyn. They assured him that he had made the right decision but he knew they were wrong, he hadn't made the right choice, he loved Kaitlyn and he had to win her back. All he could think about was all the good times he had with Kaitlyn. He thought about the way she made him laugh, no one else could make him laugh like that. Every night he dreamt of her and her smile, he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to tell her how he felt.

**-[x]-**

John stopped running and stood on the side of the road. He looked up at the night sky, he wasn't sure how long he had been running but he needed a break. He couldn't stop thinking about the night he had left Kaitlyn. It was a Monday night, right after Raw.

Kaitlyn was waiting for him in his dressing room. When he walked in she had smiled at him, that smile he loved so much. He had made up his mind though, she was holding him back, and their relationship was constricting his career.

"Hey baby" she had hugged him and kissed him. "You were amazing out there, like always"

He did love her, he would always love her, but it would never work. That's what he had told himself. He had smiled weakly and ran his fingers through her blond and black hair. "Thank you"

"Is there something wrong?" she had asked him, her eyes worried.

"Actually, there is something we need to talk about." He had said as he walked away from her and grabbed his belongings.

"What is that John?"

"I don't think we, should pursue this relationship any further." He had said, not looking at her.

"What?" she walked over to him and gently grabbed his arm. He shoved the remainder of his belongings in his duffel bag, than turned to look at her. "You're breaking up with me. Why?" She gave him a confused look.

"Kaitlyn, this wasn't meant to be. We weren't meant to be, I'm wasting my time with you; you are holding me back. I'm sorry, but I have to go." He had walked away from her without waiting for her reply.

John sighed as he thought about that night. He wished he could go back and change everything, tell himself to this listen to his own heart when it told him that he loved her. They could have made it work. They had made it work those six months, with Kaitlyn on Smackdown and himself being on Raw. He shook his head. He'd be the luckiest man if she took him back after the things he had said to her.

All he wanted was Kaitlyn, she was perfect for him. She was beautiful, smart, and funny, everything he had ever desired and he had given it all up. He must be crazy, he decided. Only a crazy man would give up Kaitlyn, for really no reason at all. His career hadn't been suffering, granted he hadn't had the title in almost a year, but that was because of the story line he had been in. He was still at main event status. Nothing had changed, except maybe he had gotten scared? Their relationship had been tough, yes, with others telling them they were not right for each other, his busy schedule, and the fact that she was new with the company. They had overcome all of the obstacles. He just hoped they could overcome this one, the one he had created. He started running again. He had to get to Kaitlyn and make things write, because, without Kaitlyn he had nothing.

**-[x]-**

John stood on Kaitlyn's front porch. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He held the stitch in his side and tried to catch his breath as he listened to the sound of her footsteps as she walked to the door. The door swung open and there she was her blond and black hair was back in a pony-tail. She was clad in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. She stared at him, confused than that confusion turned to anger, "What do you want John" she asked.

"Please. . .Kaitlyn, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but please, hear me out. I really need to talk to you."

He looked at her desperately. He felt relieved when he saw her eyes start to soften and she opened the screen door and gently grabbed his upper arm and guided him inside. "Are you okay John? Are you hurt?" she asked as she guided him to the couch. He sat down and shook his head.

"I'm okay, I'm not hurt." He said, beginning to catch his breath.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"No, I just really needed to talk to you." He said. "My car broke down, just off the free-way; it was a long run to your house."

"You ran?" she said, her eyes wide.

"Not the entire way, no. I walked some."

"You're crazy John." She said with a slight smile. "What did you have to tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Kaitlyn"

The sadness in her eyes made him hate himself. He wanted to hold her, and tell her it would all be okay, but he was the one who caused that pain, he was the one person who should have never hurtt her and he had. "You were honest with me John, that's nothing to say sorry for." She said looking away from him.

"It is, because I was wrong. I love you Kaitlyn, I love you more than anything, I love you more than my job, my life anything and I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you, I was wrong. You are my life, when I was without you I was going insane. You kept me going Kaitlyn and I pushed you away saying you were holding me back. I don't even know why. . .I did that. I was stupid to give a girl like you up. I don't care what anyone else says, right or wrong I wouldn't have it any other way. I need you Kaitlyn. I love you; can you please forgive me Kaitlyn?"

She looked at him, he saw the tears in her eyes and he wanted to leave, had he caused her more pain, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He watched as she walked over and sat beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. He felt the warm tears roll down her cheek and onto his neck. "I love you John" she said.

He wrapped his arms around her. "All I need is you Kaitlyn; I can't have a life without you because it is all meaningless without you. I don't want anything unless I can share it with you. "

She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back than gently held her against his chest and wiped her tears away. He knew that there was no life after Kaitlyn; he would never do her wrong again.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]<strong> I know, I know, it was sappy. Anyways I hope you liked it. This is my first John Cena/ Kaitlyn story, hopefully I'll write more, they are two of my favorites. Reviews, should i write more stories with these two?


End file.
